Trust Me
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Tonks tells Hermione a secret from Minerva's past. Will Hermione believe? Can Minerva explian? Is everything lost?By the way this is femeslash. The last two chapters are up. I hoped you guys liked it, I enjoyed writing it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trust Me

Pairing: Hermione/Minerva

Summary: Tonks lets Hermione in on a secret from Minerva's past.

AN: This is my first fic ever so please be kind, and let me know if am up to something or not.

Chapter 1

"I trust Minerva, with my life!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why on earth would Tonks want to tell her? Why lie to her? What was she after?

"Yes, I know. Hermione that's why I decided to tell you, I don't want you to get hurt. You shouldn't trust her with your heart, trust me Hermione. I'm telling you from experience."

"What are you talking about?" Experience, what experience? How in the hell does Tonks have personal experience with Minerva?!

"I fell for her too, when I was at Hogwarts. She will always be in love with Albus Dumbledore."

"How can you know that? And even if were so in the past his dead. She loves me!" But she wasn't so sure. She had insecurities of course who doesn't, especially when it's such a new relationship.

"I know because she told me. I wouldn't just spread some rumor; I heard it from her lips."

"People change, we fall in and out of love. Were human, change is our only constant."

"We're talking about Minerva McGonagall. The very same women that has had the exact same hairdo for the last forty-five years for god's sake." Why was she pushing this?

"I need to go back." Was that her voice, that soft almost non existent sound? I sound so small it almost seems to be ashamed of it self.

"We haven't finished our patrol."

"Tonks, I need to go back. Now." How could she possibly think of finishing the route they were supposed to patrol? Official Order work, so what. Hermione couldn't care less.

"Let's go." Hermione looked so defeated, Tonks had never seen her that way. Why did she have to go open her big mouth? Maybe Hermione was right, maybe Minerva had stopped loving Albus. And even if she hadn't, who was she to ruin their chances at happiness. Or even worst what if Minerva had just tried to let her down gently so many years ago. Damn it! You should have made sure first. For both their sake she hoped that Hermione was right, and that Minerva could explain everything to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone, I know this chapter is very small but it sort of sets the stage for the next couple of chapters and therefore necessary. I should be able to post the next chapter by Friday._

Trust Me: Chapter 2

Hermione walked down the hall of Grimmauld Place to the bedroom she had been sharing with Minerva all summer. She felts tried, what Tonks had said to her had taken its toll both on her mind and heart.

"You're here early!"

Hermione couldn't help tearing up. Minerva was a beautiful woman any day of the week, but when she relax into her private self and let her worries go for a while she look even more beautiful. The lines around her eyes would all but disappear and she smiled easily. That's what Hermione saw when she opened the door, a very relaxed very happy Minerva McGonagall with a book in her hands.

"We had to come back, and don't worry Remus and Arthur took over the last of the patrol."

"Well I'll have to check a calendar, I'm sure December is still a way off. But this has to be an early birthday present."

"What?"

"Having you for a whole afternoon, Miss Ganger." She was teasing her. How could this be faked? How could Minerva fake love? She was the most honest and loving person Hermione knew. She couldn't fake this, Hermione was certain of this. So why were Tonks words still ringing in her ears?

"Oh…"

She still hadn't moved past the door and couldn't bring her self to meet Minerva's eyes. Her body felt twice as heavy as usual as she made her way to the washroom. What would happen to them if Minerva didn't deny it? She looked at her reflection in the mirror, noticing that had started to fall. Why would you even ask you foolish girl? Because I can't live a lie. Splashing some water on her face, Hermione decided to be brave.


	3. Chapter 3

Italics is a falshback.

Trust Me: Chapter 3

Seeing Hermione come out of the wash room, Minerva decided to get back to teasing her. It was not really teasing Minerva had every intention of making good on her words. She had been on duty for the last two days, which why she had decided to relax all day.

"Well was I right?"

"About what?"

"About my early birthday present; do I get to unwrap it now?"

Be brave, be brave. How in god's name was she supposed to be brave? There was Minerva McGonagall the book she had been reading earlier discarded, looking at her with a provocative smile and an expectant look. She had pulled back the covers on Hermione's side of the bed in a silent invitation that Hermione couldn't really consider accepting right now, but Minerva would be hurt. Concentrate Hermione! You're supposed to be questioning Minerva on Tonks comments; you're supposed to be brave enough to seek the answers to all the questions running through your mind. But how could she do that when the always strict professor McGonagall had her hair down and Hermione's favorite night gown on, green of course and very discreet as everyone would expect but with the first few buttons undone it made for a vision of Minerva McGonagall that no one would recognize. Continuing her travels up Minerva's body she met Minerva's beautiful blue eyes that were sparkling with humor and gentle teasing, Hermione knew all was lost. Minerva was just too wonderful to resist and she began to loose herself in her eyes.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Minerva's voice had taken a worried tone. Concentrate Hermione! You are taking way too long to respond.

"Hermione?" Her tone was darker now; she was going to cross the line in panic. Answer her, damn it!

"I'm fine." Liar! She couldn't careless. If her being brave meant removing the smile form Minerva's lips, then she wouldn't mind being branded a coward. With her mind made up she quickly took the few steps to the bed and slipped under the covers. Gently holding Minerva's cheek in her hand she started to caress her lips with her thumb.

"I'm better than fine." She breathed then she slowly kissed Minerva. If this could be faked then everything she held to be true had to be false. Could Minerva really fake the feelings behind their kisses? Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to know anymore.

Minerva did not know what to make of it really she was, as the younger generation liked to say, clueless. Their lovemaking had never been rushed; of this Minerva was absolutely certain. There had always been the undercurrent of excitement of course. But this was something else entirely. There was too much urgency in Hermione's kisses, too much force behind her touches.

The first kiss of the night had been gentle, full of the sweetness she had come to expect from Hermione. Hermione was the only lover Minerva had ever had that touched her with such reverence. And she relished every minute of it. But this time it had been completely different.

"_Let's get you out of this." Minerva pulled Hermione's hair free from the rubber band holding it up. _

"_Never put you hair up. You look so breath taking with it down." Running her hands through her hair, she pulled Hermione in for another kiss. _

"_You don't look very comfortable in those clothes. How about you let me fix that for you?" She smiled at her love, the teasing never stopped between them at least not in private. _

"_This shirt has far too many buttons!" Hermione pulled her hands away from their current task. She stepped out of bed, quickly pulled her blouse over her head and tossed it aside then stepped out of her pants. Minerva watched transfixed as Hermione unhooked her bra. The girl, no the woman, had the body of a goddess. She could easily speed up any man's pulse. Lucky for her she was the one that sped Hermione's pulse up. Finally 'comfortable' Hermione slipped back under the covers. Minerva pulled Hermione under her and slowly traced her lover's lovely curves. She made her way down Hermione's body with warm open mouthed kisses._

_This was way too gentle for what Hermione need at the moment. She quickly reversed their positions and proceeded to exorcise her demons. What had followed were hard kisses, a few bites, and touches that had been almost strong enough to leave burses, almost. _

That's the only reason Minerva could think of, exorcising demons. What 'demons' could have driven her love to such hurried and somewhat rough lovemaking? Minerva could not say, but she was going to find out. As soon as the sleeping beauty at her side woke up. Then once her mind was put at ease, Minerva was going to get the much gentler sort of satisfaction she loved from Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Trust Me Chapter 4

Hermione woke up slowly. The mental and physical exhaustion she had felt earlier had given way to a silent mind and relaxed muscles. Stretching she yawn loudly before turn toward the other side of the bed.

"Well good morning sleepy."

"Morning?"

"No, night actually it a little past ten."

"You haven't been up here all afternoon have you?"

"No, as much as I enjoy admiring you as you sleep, you weren't the best of company. I finished my book then went down for dinner around seven and stayed in the kitchen talking to Tonks."

At the sound of Tonks name Hermione became very nervous and was instantly fully awake. It was just her luck, of everyone in the house Minerva decides to have a chat with Tonks.

"Really, what did talk about?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to ask about today's patrol."

"Why would you want to talk about the patrol?" Hermione was trying very hard to appear cool and unconcerned, but her voice was quickly betraying her.

"Nothing special, you just seem preoccupied when you got back. I just wanted to know if anything had happened?"

"And what did Tonks say?"

"She told me to ask you. So am asking, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, Minerva."

"Hermione, I got concerned that's all. If something happened to you, I'd like to know."

"So why go to Tonks, why didn't you just ask me." This was not good she was becoming agitated. The more worked up she got the less likely it was that Minerva would be to be inclined to dropping the whole thing, but she couldn't help it.

"You were asleep. I didn't think anything of it. But seeing your reaction, makes me certain that something did in fact happen."

Hermione got out of bed, picked up her clothes and went to get dressed in the washroom. Dear god what was she going to do? Minerva wasn't going to let this go. She should have just made up some trivial thing. But she wasn't comfortable lying to Minerva; as a matter of fact she hated it and was horrible at it. She knew she would crack, she just knew it. Why hadn't Tonks kept her big mouth shut?! As if she hadn't said enough already. Damn it! She was supposed to be trying to clam down, trying to strategize. If she stepped out like this there was no chance of getting this past Minerva. How the hell was she supposed to calm down? She had made up her mind not to ask about Albus, to swallow her pride, her doubts, and all the hurt. She had decided not to risk having her world crash down on top her, if she got the wrong answer. And now being confronted by Minerva, she was going to crack. Minerva wouldn't let her keep what had happened to her self. Her breath was coming in quick shallow gulps. She was heading straight into panic mode. God damn it, clam down! She needed to get it together, if she was going to have any chance at all of getting out of this.

"Hermione are you ok in there?" Minerva had moved close to the washroom door. She had let Hermione run in there, she knew she need pace to get her wits about her but she wasn't going to let her hide from their conversation. Initially Minerva had just wanted to make sure everything was ok, hadn't thought that anything crucial could have happened that morning. But Hermione's behavior had changed her mind, and now she needed to know.

"I'm fine. I'll be out there in a minute." Taking a deep breath Hermione opened the door, coming face to face with Minerva. Who had missed the sound of the door handle turning and hadn't moved away from the door. She looked at Hermione before turning and sitting on the bed.

"We need to talk about this."

"Minerva really nothing happened."

"Then why did Tonks tell me to ask you? Why are you so agitated at my questions?" Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed next to Minerva, and let out a heavy sigh.

"What happened, love?" Hermione couldn't look at her. She felt her heart constrict painfully. Love what right did Minerva have to call her that if she didn't feel it? Minerva put her hand under Hermione's chin lifting it, forcing Hermione to meet her eyes.

"Tell me Hermione. Trust me." Hermione couldn't take this. Minerva had unknowingly used the exact same words as Tonks had that morning. It was too much hurt, too many doubts. Did she trust her? With her life and heart even if Tonks thought she shouldn't. Beyond all those doubts and insecurities, she trusted Minerva; trusted her to tell her the truth, she need to know.

"Tonks told me that when she was at Hogwarts you had told her that Albus Dumbledore was the love of your life." To her surprise her voice had been absolutely leveled. And when a minute ago she couldn't bring herself to look at Minerva's eyes, their eyes were now locked on each other.

"What?" Minerva didn't know what to think, she would have never expect this.

"Don't make me repeat it."

Minerva was totally at a lost for words. What in heavens name had Tonks been thinking? Why would she say something like that? Then it hit her, she had said that to Tonks ten years ago.

"I would like an answer, please." The last word had been full of anguish; Hermione was starting to fall apart again.

"Hermione I…"

"I want the truth."

"I wouldn't lei to you Hermione. But you have to let me explain."

"Did you or did you not tell Tonks that Albus Dumbledore was the love of your life?" Hermione had all but spat Dumbledore's name out. God, she hated this. She, like all the other students at Hogwarts had loved him, had been inconsolable when he was killed. But now his name felt almost acid on her tongue.

"Hermione…" Minerva really didn't know where to start.

"It's a simple yes or no question, Minerva."

"Hermione, you really have to understand…" But Hermione was having none of it.

"Yes or no, Minerva!" Hermione was shouting. She was actually shouting at her.

"Yes." Minerva's voice was no more than a whisper. Hermione basically jumped of the bed and away from her.

"Let me explain."

"No."

"Hermione, let me."

"Not now, I…I can't be here right now. I need time." There were tears falling from Hermione's eyes. Minerva made a move to go to her but Hermione side stepped her.

"Don't, please." She walked to the door, Minerva followed.

"It's late everyone has gone to bed."

"I know I'll be in the library." Minerva looked at Hermione her eyes pleading for her to stay, to let her explain. Hermione knew it was only logical to hear what Minerva had to say, but she just couldn't do it right now. Her mind gave way to her heart. All she could do right now was feel, feel the hurt and the horrible pain that was cruising through her. Feel the weight of the truth on her heart. Felt it squishing her heart, felt her self dying.

"I need time to think, Minerva." Then she walked out the door into the darken hall way. Minerva watched her go. What the hell had just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Trust Me: Chapter Five

Minerva couldn't sleep. How on earth was she supposed to be able to sleep? It had been two hours ago that Hermione had walked out of their room. Now it was past midnight, it was cold and Hermione hadn't returned. Minerva had let her go with the thought that she would take an hour or so to think about what had been said and then once she had calm down a bit she would come back. But one hour had turned to two and two was quickly turning into three, and Minerva couldn't help being worried about Hermione's emotional state.

Suddenly the normal double bed that they had been sharing for the past four months seem too big and she felt more alone now that she had in many years. She needed to go find Hermione. Minerva got out of bed put on her dressing gown, grasped the quilt at the foot of the bed, and made her way down to the library.

She opened the heavy wood door to library only to be instantly hit by the cold. She wrapped the dressing gown tighter around herself. The room was totally dark which would account for the freezing temperature, the fire hadn't been lit. Taking her wand she quickly lit a blazing fire, though a slow procedure it was the only way to get the room to a room humane temperature. Once the light of the fire made its way across the room a lone figure came into view, she was sitting on the sofa by the window. Minerva didn't know what to do. Really what does one do when you find your love in such a sad state, red swollen eyes and tears streaming down her face.

Minerva did the only thing she knew how, she became Professor McGonagall in an instant. She in her capacity as professor had always looked after her students, and those that had been in her house could testify that she did her best to make sure they were alright; even if she had to save them from themselves, which usually involved reprimanding them for being foolish.

That's what she would do now, _stick to what you know_. Moving towards the sofa she wrapped the quilt around Hermione's shoulders, and then sat down.

"Are you mad? You could have frozen in here."

Hermione looked at briefly then she turned back to the window.

"I would have sat by the fire but I wanted to see the rain."

"It wouldn't have made much of a difference would it? The fire was never lit."

Hermione only shrugged and pulled the quilt closer.

"Come back to bed."

"You can't be serious." Hermione stared at her. Had Minerva lost her mind, go back like nothing had happened.

"We don't have to talk and I wouldn't touch you, I let be in peace. I promise. You need to get warm and rest, please come back to bed."

"Minerva, go away let me be." Hermione's voice sounded tired and defeated as if she had already accepted the fact that Minerva would get her way, no matter what she wanted.

Minerva got up, stood in front of Hermione and stretched out her hands. "Let's go."

Hermione sighed heavily, put her hands in Minerva's and let her self be pulled up.

Minerva smiled at her, "I love you."

"Minerva please, you promised."

Minerva's smile disappeared and she nodded slowly. They were both silent as they walked back to their bedroom.

Minerva woke up late, it was still not past nine but seeing as Minerva was usually the first person up in the house, she was indeed late. She couldn't quite bring herself to care too much however, she was drained both emotionally and physically. Looking around the bedroom she saw that Hermione wasn't there. She probably had already gone downstairs, without calling her. Not that Minerva was really all that surprise but still it was rather strange for her to wake up and not see Hermione sleeping peacefully beside her. This couldn't go on; Minerva never felt comfortable being at odds with someone she cared for. She much rather get everything out so that things go return to normal.

Minerva got out of bed and headed for the shower. She was going to go down eat some breakfast then she and Hermione were going to have a talk whether Hermione like it or not. She would not allow the situation to get out of hand, she had done nothing wrong and if her Hermione would actually let her explain she would see that.

"Morning all" Minerva entered the kitchen and saw a table full of red heads, except Tonks' pink hair and Harry black hair which stood out. Minerva was a bit surprise however when she couldn't see Hermione's curly brown hair among the six eating breakfast.

"Does anyone know where Hermione is?" No one answered her. Minerva grabbed a cup of coffee and headed in search of someone she could actually have a conversation with. At the door she stopped, turned back to the table and look at the lot with a puzzled expression. Not having her questions answered was something that rarely happened to Minerva. She had barely been up half an hour and it was already turning out to be an interesting day.

She soon found Molly in the sitting room, starring absently into space. What was going on? The lot in the kitchen were never silent, Minerva highly doubt they even knew the meaning of the word, and Molly to Minerva's knowledge never left the kitchen while someone was in there.

"Did you put a silencing spell on them?" She got no answer, she was quickly becoming annoyed.

"Molly?" Molly jumped at the sound of her name then focused on Minerva.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Minerva what were you saying."

"I asked if you had used a silencing charm on the lot in the kitchen."

"Why do you ask?" Molly laughed nervously she would never charm her kids, at least no when she thought someone could notice.

"I was just in there asked if anyone had seen Hermione, they all exchanged glances but no one answered."

"Ah." Molly looked down at her hands.

"Molly?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"I don't think you should go after her. She is not herself right now."

"I didn't think anyone could her us argue last night."

"No one heard anything last night."

"I'm sorry Molly but I don't understand."

"Hermione came down and headed straight for the door. I came out and asked where she was going, she told me and when I asked if I should tell you when you got up, she said 'You could tell Minerva to go to hell'. Everyone in kitchen heard."

"I see. Well where did she go Molly?"

"Her parent's house."

Minerva moved towards the door.

"Minerva would you sit down for a minute, please." Molly sounded very serious, worried, and almost as if she was about to lecture one of her kids except without all the shouting. No there was no shouting at all in fact when Molly spoke again her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Minerva you gave it a go, maybe it just not meant to be."

"You've never approved of my relationship with Hermione." Minerva's voice in contrast to Molly's was rather loud and her tone accusatory.

"True, but I have tried to be understanding despite my misgivings. Because I know that for you to even consider a relationship with her, you would have to be deeply in love with her."

"I am." Minerva's voice faltered. They had never spoken about what any of the older order members thought about her relationship with Hermione. Minerva might be a highly independent person but that didn't mean that she didn't care about what her friends, her family, thought about her.

"I know Minerva but she is a child. Maybe you should accept that regardless of what either of you may feel there are difference that you can't overcome. She is so young Minerva. She should be experiencing love with someone who is experiencing it for the first time as well."

"She may be young Molly but she is not a child. I'm going to look for her now."

"Minerva." Molly didn't know what else to say to her. How do you convince someone in love that they shouldn't be in love? Maybe she shouldn't even try.

"Molly what would you have done if someone told you that you and Arthur weren't meant to be together, to let him go."

Molly gave a small smile, "I probably thought they were mad."

"Well then Molly I think you're mad." Molly nodded.

"Alright I know when to give up. But Minerva be gentle with her, this kids should not have to go through any more heartache than they already have."

"She is the love of my life Molly. I don't intend to cause her any heartache at all."

Molly smiled at her again; Minerva smiled back before turning to leave. _An interesting_ _day indeed._


	6. Chapter 6

Trust Me: Chapter 6

Minerva apparate in front of the Ganger home, it was an exact replica of all the other houses on the quiet street. Minerva looked around she notice that there was one difference there was a lovely rose garden by the entrance, and she smiled as she remembered Hermione telling her it was her mother's one true joy. She walked up the path to the door and rang the door bell.

"I'll get it, mom." Minerva could the lovely voice of her love. Gods she must be getting old, if she kept up the sappy thoughts she would soon be producing her own honey. The door open slowly, and there in front of her was the woman she loved. She really had missed her, and if she acted this way after being apart a few hours she didn't want to see herself if she ever lost her. That's why she was here after all.

"What are you doing here Minerva?" Hermione wasn't smiling, wasn't her usual pleasant self. No instead her voice was icy cold, and her demeanor extremely hostile towards her.

"We had a conversation pending, and you decided to escape. So I came after you."

"I'm here for a reason, Minerva. I need time and some space right now but you apparently can't understand it."

"I do understand but I know that the longer we let his go the more hurt you'll be when we do talk. And the longer it will take for our relationship to heal if it does at all."

"I don't want you here Minerva."

"I'm not leaving. If you want we could have this conversation right here." Hermione's face turned sour.

"Hermione sweetie who is it?" Mrs. Ganger's voice was very similar to her daughter's and Minerva had to smile.

"Find come in." Minerva followed Hermione towards the back of the house.

"Mom, Dad you remember Professor McGonagall."

"Of course, hello professor; would you care for some tea?"

"No Mom we have some things to talk about so we're going to go upstairs alright."

"Sure sweetie."

Hermione turned and walked out. Minerva smiled at Hermione's parents and then followed her up the stairs. Hermione reached for the first door at the top of the stairs opened it and waited for Minerva to walk in before closing the door behind them.

Minerva garbed the chair by the desk and sat down. Hermione simply stood leaning against the door, starring at her. Minerva guessed she would have to start; she was after all the one that was going to do the explaining.

"Would you sit, please?"

Hermione took a deep breath, walked by Minerva and sat as far as she could on her bed. She was being childish, she knew, but somewhere between midnight and this morning she had discovered that she was being far too understanding. She should be angry at Minerva for not telling her, angry because when Tonks had told her she had defended Minerva only to find out later that it was all true.

"What Tonks told you…"

"Was true." Hermione interrupted angrily.

"Yes, but you don't know in what context it was said. You have to let me explain it Hermione, because this is not the betrayal you think it is."

"Well I'm listening, explain it to me."

"Ten years ago Tonks came to me and told me that she had developed feeling for me. I didn't know how to react, how to le her down gently. She was only 17, Hermione, and at that age you have to be very careful not to crush a student. At that age every rejection is turn inward and bottled up, they become insecurities. I didn't want to hurt her so I tired to make it about me not being available because of my feeling for someone else, rather than about me not wanting her."

"Someone else Albus?" Hermione's voice broke.

"Yes, but I don't now nor did I then have feelings for him. I haven't had feelings for him since I was 35."

"So you did love him then." Hermione eyes were fast filling with tears.

"I did once but it was such a long time ago. His name was the first I thought of because I had once felt something for him and because he was still a prominent figure in my life." Minerva moved from the chair by the desk to sit on the bed sides Hermione.

"Hermione, I did love him once but not even during our brief relationship did I think he was the love of my life."

"No?"

"No, I was destined to meet the love of my life much later."

"Who?" Hermione's tears had begun to fall.

"You. I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse to love someone such much younger than myself. But I'm willing to bet it's a blessing because I have a life time of experience on how to love you properly and how not to hurt you. Hermione I didn't tell you because it wasn't important."

"Minerva, would you say it. I know its silly but I just want to hear you say it."

Minerva brushed a few falling tears away then caressed the soft skin of Hermione's cheek.

"I love you Hermione. You're the love of my life, no more than that my love you are my life." Minerva lightly pressed her lips to Hermione's, who after pulling back clung to Minerva's body in a tight hug.

"So all better?"

"Better, than better." They smiled at each other. Hermione garbed Minerva's hand and pulled her with her as she stood. Hermione walked to the door and turned the handle.

"Where are we going?"

"I think its time my parents found out who you really are in my life and just what you mean to me."

Minerva gasped.

"Hermione are you sure? We don't have to do this."

"I know but I want to."

Minerva still looked apprehensive. How could she not be? She was about to go down and tell Hermione's parents that she a 72 year old woman was having a serious romantic relationship with their 20 year old daughter. She would rather teach her student in the nude than do this.

"It'll be fine Minerva. Trust me."

"I do."

With that they walked out the door and headed downstairs hand in hand. They trust each other with their lives and more importantly their hearts. Minerva might have had to wait a long time to find the love of her life but she had found her. Hermione had been lucky enough to have found her love early in life, they were both blessed. Looking at each other they smile. Yes this was right, they trusted each other and more importantly they would love each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
